Collide
by BrittanaFicFic
Summary: In which Clarke and Lexa are stupidly talented and Raven is just brilliant in day to day life. Skaikru are trying to get themselves and their music out there, what better way is there for that to happen than when up and coming DJ Heda gets a hold of one of there covers? Basically a giant mix of Music, Gayness, Clexa, Lame cheesy dad jokes, and hopefully a generally good time. OOC.


"Hey gu-" Clarke took a deep breath as Raven once again interrupted her. Just like every time. Every. Single. Time.

"I hate doing this bit."

"I hate doing you." And there's Octavia's genius reply.

"Oh please, you _wish_ you were doing me. My vagina is literally a lady temple." Raven scoffed as she argued her point to Octavia.

Octavia rolled her eyes at the idiot she unfortunately calls one of her best friends. "What, big, wide, and pointy? Raven do you have a wide set vagina?"

"Both of you calm the fuck down Jesus Christ, we is it any time we start to shoot a video you two get on the topic of Ravens vagina. One more word about Ravens baby-maker and I swear to god one hand is going into your mouth and the other up your ass and I'm gonna play you like a fuckin' Harmonica. And _yes_ I just quoted Melissa McCarthy, AND WHAT."

Both girls glanced at each other for a second, and unspoken truce taking place.

"...It's still awkward."

Clarke let out a deep sigh and turned to Raven, banging her hand on the top of her guitar firmly enough to make an echo. "Raven Josephine Reyes-"

"That's not my middle name, Griffin." Raven quickly interrupted before turning to the camera, "That's not my middle name."

"We could literally be half way through this video if you just shut up for a minute. Now hush or be hushed." Clarke put her foot down.

Octavia smirked the entire way through Clarke;s small speech. She rarely see's this side of Clarke, the girl is usually too chill for her own good - not much effecting her. But when it involves her music, serious Clarke comes out to play. Which means Raven getting put in her place. Which means smug Octavia.

"Yes ma'am." Raven Mumbled, bringing the wooden box she was sitting on closer to Octavia.

"Anyways. We're off subject. You know what I can't even introduce it properly. This is Are You With Me." Clarke shook her head with a small laugh, her friends managed to completely make her lose her train of thought. The three girls shifted slightly, Clarke strumming her guitar softly testing a few chords. Raven scooted forward on her seat, an old wooden box that the girls decorated, leaning down slightly to set her hands on the side of the box, tapping a small beat quickly.

"1,2,3,4" Octavia counted down under her breath.

With that Clarke plucked at the strings on the guitar in front of her, allowing Octavia to start first.

 _"I wanna dance by the water 'neath the mexican sky,_ " Octavia crooned, closing her eyes softly.

Clarke smiled softly as she took a breath, _"Drink some margaritas by a string of blue lights,"_

Raven kept the beat on the make shift drum steady as she sang her own first line. _"Listen to the Mariachi play at midnight."_

All the girls came together as they sang the next line in harmony. _"Are you with me, are you with me?"_

The girls had been putting videos on Youtube for a few months now. It started off in January, that typical let's put a video on the internet for the whole world to see. Best friends find out they've been dating the same guy for a month, said best friend shave said boyfriends eyebrows, best friends call third best friend over, best friends get high, best friends sing together and put a sloppy video of them singing a make shift video of them singing Taylor swift, because of course she's the break up queen, said video gets 100,000 views. You know how it goes.

The point is, the girls haven't looked back. They set up a dedicated Youtube channel specifically for the videos they post about once a week, they play shows, they have fans. Albeit not many but hey it's a start. They know their good. They're not silly. It's just figuring out what to do with the talent.

 _"Are you with me?"_

"I'm not with either of you." Raven stated with a smirk once the girls had finished the last note.

"Fuck sake Raven!" Clarke exclaimed as Octavia let out a snort as she leant forward to stop the camera recording.

"You two are embarrassing messes." Octavia complained as she stood up and stretched her arms behind her back.

"Excuse you, you got her riled up then dumped her on me. Why would you wish that upon me Octavia."

Raven watched the pair with great interest. They're both obviously trying to claim her. "As much as I don't want to break up this fandango, I was promised taco's once this was done." The pair nodded in agreement, because let's be honest nobodies going to turn down taco's.

The girls grabbed their can't-leave-the-house-without items. The typical stuff. Phones, headphones, money, Octavia's loyalty membership card for ' _The Pink Taco'_ Irony really.

"I'm driving." Clarke stated as she picked up her car keys and her Brooklyn Nets snapback of the kitchen table.

Octavia halted her walking and turned back to Clarke. "Wait why can't I?"

"Just...I wanna drive." Clarke stumbled over her words before walking past Octavia and out the door, quickly heading down the stairs of their apartment building to catch up Raven who had gone ahead, leaving Octavia to lock up.

"Wait, Clarke!" Octavia half yelled, weary that their neighbours already hates them. Ok so they come in a bit late every once in a while, and ok they sometimes have music on a tad high, and sure they like making happy brownies. They pay through their ass for that apartment they'll do what they want. "Let me drive! Please. I'll love forever."

"First, you will anyway. Hi Mrs Jenkins-" Clarke stopped on the stairs as she moved to the side to let the middle aged woman pass her on the stairs, holding her breath knowing the smell that's going to come after the woman that suspiciously smells like stale cat pee 80 percent of the time. "And second, It's still no. I wanna drive, O, it's fine."

Octavia caught Clarke's arm to get the girls attention, the blonde still reluctant to make eye contact with the younger girl. "Puh-lease! You never want to drive, what aren't you saying Griffin?"

Raven let out a deep sigh as she walked back up the stairs so the two younger girls were now visible to her, sticking her head around the corner. "O you're not driving because you haven't got you're license yet and the last time you drove us somewhere we all spent the night in a cell. My face? Yeah it's too pretty for prison. And Princess there wouldn't last a day."

Clarke turned to Octavia and shrugged. "She's not wrong. I'd be the Soso of prison." She offered the girl a smile as she walked ahead of the younger girl, finally approaching the main entrance.

Finally settled in the car the girls settled in their seats: Clarke driving, Raven with shotgun, and Octavia in the middle. Clarke turned the car on as Raven plugged in her iPhone using the aux wire that never leaves the safety of Clarke's car.

The speakers started thumbing with a low bass, Octavia already doing that sit down arm dance. "You know I didn't think anything could top the original version of Latch, but Heda's remix of it fucking amazing. It's vine worthy."

Clarke rolled her eyes, Octavia has been saying stuff is Vine worthy for a few weeks now. She's still not sure what it means. Raven says it's the youth of today.

"She's playing here in a few weeks you know? In Krazyhouse? It's like 30 bucks entrance but her set is like 2 hours. Bell could get us in." Raven shrugged.

"LETS GO. No seriously though. Let's go. I'm not joking let's go." Clarke glared at Raven from her seat. This is why they don't tell Octavia things in enclosed spaces. Clarke elbowed Raven, feigning interest at the red light they were currently at. Raven avoided eye contact with Clarke, eventually giving in when the blonde pinched her.

"Ow what?!" Raven hissed, glaring at the smirk on Clarke's face. "Fine, alright, fine. O we can go but I swear if you don't calm down I'm going to show you that nude your brother sent me." This got an immediate response. "Good baby."

"I hate you guys." The brunette in the muttered.

* * *

"Clarke." Clarke shrunk lower into the couch, ignoring the calls from the door.

"Clarke! We know you're in there, open up to the two best men in your life." Clarke rolled her eyes at the one. She's not sure she counts Jasper as a man.

"...we've got Weed and booze?" She heard a second voice call. She sat up slightly - now slightly torn knowing Monty is there too.

She sat there for a moment weighing up her options. On one hand, there's weed and booze. But on the second hand there's Pizza and Netlifx. Do you see the hard choices she has to make. Before she could make up her mind, she hears Raven's feet patter through the apartment, Octavia following her soon after. "Reyes, what're you doing!" Clarke attempted to hiss quietly.

Raven stood on her tip toes quietly to look at the peep hole before smiling and opening the door and turning her head to the apartment, "Yo Griff, the boys are here with wee-" Raven stopped as her eyes landed on a pissed off looking Clarke sitting on the couch under a blanket. "Oh...were we not opening the door? Was that what was happening?"

"THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED." Jasper yelled as he literally jumped into the girls apartment. Clarke looked at him momentarily before glaring at Raven again.

"Point taken. I apologise. However, I do not apologise for Monty! Hey baby boy." Raven finished the sentence by pulling Monty into a one armed hug.

Jasper shrugged the girls off, he know's they secretly love him, deep, deep down. He set his bag down on the kitchen counter, pulling out a bottle of Jaager and a bottle of good ol fashioned Vodka, followed by a small container.

"Well if you guys are gonna crash my vegetating session, you need to at least pour me a drink." Clarke groaned as she stood up, removing the blankets from her mostly bare legs. Trying to get Clarke to wear full length pants was like trying to get Raven not to flirt with everything she says.

"Oh you'll need more glasses. Miller and Murphy are on their way up." Monty said as he lifted up his own glass filled with his precious Tequila which he left with the girls last week.

It didn't take long for everybody to be sufficiently buzzed. Jasper get's good weed, it's a known fact. And Murphy will always spend on alcohol. Put the two together and you have a good time. Raven walked over to the docking station by the TV and put All The Time by Jerimih, dragging Octavia to where she stood, the girls rolling their bodies in unison.

Clarke laughed at the girls, as she took a hint of the blunt in between her lips, coughing slightly. Passing the joint to Miller who was sat next to her, she opened up instagram and handed her phone to Monty before swiftly joining the girls for the chorus, taking her perch behind Raven and rolling her hips as she mouths the words to the song.

 _"I could fuck you all the time..."_

"Sorry Griff Griff, been there, fucked that, bought the T shirt, got the Hickeys." Raven laughed off as the girls separated, missing Clarke's head snap to her.

"WAIT. You and Raven fucked?! TELL ME EVERYTHING." Jasper gasped.

"Dude. That's hot." Was all Murphy stated.

Miller nodded along, sipping on his drink, "Where is the lie."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Raven. "3 years we kept that quiet Raven, 3 motherfucking years."

Octavia sat down on the arm of the couch, bringing the straw in her drink to in between her lips, sipping it as her eyes followed the words back and forth between the two girls. "Someone's in trouble."

Monty, who couldn't care less because Monty is a perfect little snowflake, was too busy uploading the video of the girls...dancing...to Instagram. After adding the customer filter, he worked on his comment. Settling on a simple ** _'Lady Loves #Skaikru #GuessWhosFucked #itsgoingdown #KeshasSomewhereYellingTimber'_**

 ** _So, this is just something I'm toying with. It's been my head for a few weeks now, and Ink Me wouldn't come out properly until this was out my head. But in case any of you are wondering, Ink Me WILL be updated in the next week or two, hopefully as a mammoth update too. I have 4 weekends off in a row and 2 of those I have no plans for so wahey. Although Manny pride is coming up and imma need a week to recover from that._**

 ** _But yes. Just testing the waters with this one. Don't know how far I'll take it. There will definitely be another 2 minimum chapters. So it'll either be a mini fic of a full length. Next chapter will be a lot longer. And have Lexa Goodness. If you guys have any questions feel free to come find me on Tumblr - yvettemonrealsource_**

 ** _Let me know what you guys think._**


End file.
